With the proliferation of electronic devices (e.g., televisions, VCR's stereo equipment) using non-connected, small, stand-alone, remote control units, particularly of the infra-red control type, there has been an increased tendency for such units to be frustratingly misplaced. The remote control units are usually put down by a user, immediately after use, without conscious thought regarding where the unit is placed. However, because of the relatively small size and slippery shape (usually, of a thin, rectangular, smooth plastic, adapted for ease in hand holding and finger operation) of remote control units, they tend to slip between sofa and chair cushions, become hidden by magazines, and otherwise become misplaced from subsequent use, when required. In order to prevent the misplacing of remote control units several common expedients have been suggested and utilized.
In many hotels and motor lodges, having remote control televisions, the remote control units are fixed into a holder, non-removably attached to an item of furniture, in particular, a night table. At most, the remote control unit is permitted only a limited swivelling action. While effective, in preventing misplacing of the remote control units, this expedient requires mutilation of furniture and direct proximity of the user with the night table for operation thereof.
Devices, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,746 and 4,893,222, are specific holders for remote control units, the former provides a fixed position storage device for the remote control unit and the latter discloses an illuminated movable holder. With such devices, actual use of the remote control unit requires complete removal of the unit from a fixed position or fixed position device, such as from the fixed position holder described in the former patent. The holder disclosed in the latter patent merely makes the remote unit more bulky but does not otherwise prevent its being misplaced together with the holder. With both type of holders there must be a conscious effort on the part of the user to return the remote control to a known location. This effort is often absent.